ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Westcot
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Who is Master Wu's Mother?! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Buddermeow (talk) 05:48, August 15, 2018 (UTC) "Who is Master Wu's Mother" article Please don't create articles for investigative purposes. That's what the forums are for. However, I see that you're already asking on there... I'm simply clarifying. --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 06:37, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Reply Hello, welcome to the Wiki. Don't worry about the Master Wu's Mother article. We all make mistakes here. To become a Staff, you need to help out the Wiki, fulfill the requirements, and be kind to other users. That means to become a Rollback, you need at least 800 productive edits and your account must be at least one month old. But I would rather you, and anyone interested in becoming a Staff member for that matter, make good edits because you want to, not just to gain Staff rights. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 07:55, August 15, 2018 (UTC) No problem! Have fun editing. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 08:03, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Not bad. Thank you for helping out! I really appreciate it. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 20:23, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, but here aren't any (it would be a pain to say when you edited every time you do). However, I do check most edits, so I'll come across your edits once in a while. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 18:12, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Reply About your email problem, did you try ? If it doesn't work, I guess you can contact FANDOM about it. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 14:15, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi! It's me, Jellyity, and I believe I have figured it out! So, maybe alot of the Oni were killed by the Dragons, and now most of them are in the Departed Realm. So, in order to destroy Ninjago (the Realm), The Oni will try to ressurect the dead Oni. (that was the purpose of the Oni masks.) I believe they grant special powers so the Oni could safely transport them. (wear the mask if there is danger, then use your fighting advantage to win, or to run away, in the case of the Mask of Hatred.) Jellyity (talk) 19:24, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Jellyity Hey Dash. Would you be interested in joining my Wikia? It’s for doing world building, like an “Exquisite Corpse” (In this case multiple authors, same Canon.) Right now I just attempted to get the “Pounce!” Badge, so I need to clean it up, but it will be ready soon! Link here: https://universestuff.wikia.com/wiki/Universe_Wiki . Jellyity (talk) 19:55, September 2, 2018 (UTC)Jellyity Skulkin Powers I mean, I don't think Skeletons having elemental powers is canon. Frakjaw never Lightning. And.. never really did much at all.Warptoad (talk) 07:33, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Yo Dash. The FSM got his powers from Dragon/Oni heritage. Also,the only people we have seen using Magic are Clouse and Nadakhan. Jellyity (talk) 10:22, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Yo Dash. The FSM got his powers from Dragon/Oni heritage. Also,the only people we have seen using Magic are Clouse and Nadakhan. Jellyity (talk) 10:22, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Jellyity A lot of those "canon" sources are based off of old information that's more about the continuity of the sets though.. Look, I dunno. Whether Frakjaw has Fire powers or not, he never used them in the show, he never had a name in the show, and his character design was copypasted for a hundred other skeletons. Skeletons had elemental powers and Spinjitzu in the sets so they could make toys with them using it, but I don't think that was relevant to the show's story. Warptoad (talk) 03:22, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Photo Handling I don't know. Some people like to put hese kinds of photos on their profile page. I usually delete the ones that are inappropriate or duplicates. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 15:49, September 15, 2018 (UTC) There isn't exactly a job for it, but if you would like, you can browse through and let me or an admin know if you see one that needs to be deleted. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 18:47, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Dash, on the "A good ending for Ninjago 2019, could you edit your message to remove all mentions of my username? It shows up when people google "Jellyity". Thank you in advance. Jellyity (talk) 21:57, September 21, 2018 (UTC)Jellyity Because it shows up when people search my username. Jellyity (talk) 10:15, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Jellyity Re: Hey, just a quick, I dunno, thing:)? Hello, we usually don't make new pages just for a character's variation. I heard it shows the images for the eight most popular pages for that category, so there's hardly anything I can do to fix it. Sorry about that. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 17:33, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Hi Dash! How are you? I just wanted to ask if you could friend people on the wiki. Thats all. Have a good day! Tw38 (talk) 11:07, September 27, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 When I went to your other theory, I couldn´t see anything. I think its glitched. Tw38 (talk) 01:01, September 29, 2018 (UTC)Harumi Re: A couple quick things Hello. I'm doing fine. How about you? #To be honest, I've only seen Ninjago stylized as NINJAGO on their website, so I've really never thought about it. Many wikis, including Wikipedia, don't use their stylized form, but they do mention it on the first sentence of their page. We can do that on the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu page. #Having a separate wiki just for the movie seems a bit tedious in my opinion. We also have articles from video games and books that are also non-canon. #If you use visual or classic editor mode, there should be a button to link internal and external pages. If you're using source mode, type in User blog:Dash Hyphen/The Full Lore of NINJAGO to get a working link. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 05:42, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Does it happen with just this link? Or does it do the same thing with your other blog posts? And you're not bothering me. You can message me about anything :3 ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 18:15, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Re Yeah no problem. I noticed it was broken and figured it needed fixing. Re: Sorry.... That's all right. You can always undo your edits by going to the page's history and clicking on the undo button. There's also a preview button above the publish button so you can check what your edits do and fix anything that looks wrong. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 03:28, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: Um, is something wrong with my profile? Nothing's wrong. You can get that badge multiple times: when you make an edit and the grand total amount of edits happens to be a multiple of 1,000. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 21:58, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Only users with certain rights, such as admins, can protect pages. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:45, September 30, 2018 (UTC)